Intellexit
by silver and rubies
Summary: What happens back at malfoy manor after the battle at the ministry?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The title (Intellexit) means understands in Latin. It takes place after the battle at the ministry.This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Harry Potter

* * *

Her blood pumped quickly through her veins. 'Why?' she thought as she paced a five meter circle into the colonnade of Malfoy Manor. Nothing seemed right to her at this moment in time. There was an emotion stirring in her blood, and emotion she had not felt in years. Confusion. Far too many things had happened that evening to sort through.

First the triumph of finally seeing the traitor finally die. The vacant look on his face as he passed through the veil. The shock that the Potter boy had actually tried to use the cruciatus curse on her. Most of all was the utter humiliation of having the Dark Lord arrive at the ministry when they had not acquired the prophecy, and having him save her.

This last act was definitely the lowest point of her life. It was a disgrace, an utter humiliation on the name of Black. Yet some how she felt a twinge of something. This came from the fact that Voldemort had cared enough to save her. This was foolish thinking she told her self. He had done it because she was simply a part of his plan, nothing more. Yet there was still something stirring at the back of her dark mind. She searched her mind to hold onto this thought yet every time she reached out to grab the thought it would move as if tossed by the gentle breeze that was playing with her tangled hair. This loss of thought only caused her more confusion and self-hatred for being so weak.

She needed something to distract her emotions and found something walking timidly down the colonnade towards her. A small house elf came down the cold marble covered courtyard. She smiled evilly to herself as the creature slowly approached bearing a nervous expression. She stopped her pacing and sent a curse towards it with a sharp flick of her wand. She watched transfixed as the house elf wreathed in pain as the curse caused the ends of its nerves to burn with intensity so great that the small creature let out a cry of fear and pain. Her lips turned up into a thin smirk. She lived to see others in pain and suffering. This was one of the two things that truly made her carry on with life. The other was her Lord. This sudden realization forced her to drop the curse and continue with her pacing. The house elf bowed to her out of fear and scurried down the rest of the yard to the doorway on the other side.

'Why do thoughts have to be so complex?' she thought to herself. The mark on her arm started to burn with a deep throbbing pain that she had become accustomed to. It was the Dark Lord calling her to him. Her lips twisted into what could only be considered as a smile as she turned to go back into the house. Pushing the heavy wooden door open she walked purposefully down the stone hallway that was decorated with many portraits of witches and wizards from the Malfoy family from decades past. Finally reaching the last door at the end of the hall she knocked forcefully and waited for a response from within.

'Come in Bella,' said the voice from the other side of the door. Her heart fluttered for a split second. This was the effect her pet name had over her and she wished she could be trapped in the moment for a lifetime but she quickly drew herself back to reality. Taking a long breath of the cool air in the hall she opened the door knowing that everything said to her behind it was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that this is so short but I felt that this was a good place to stop. I'm going away for the next few weeks and don't know how often I'll be able to update so please just hang with me. I promise to update as soon as I can. Please review, criticism is welcome.

* * *

She took a step in to the chamber finding the Dark Lord sitting stiffly on one of the grand red velvet chairs placed in front o

She took a step in to the chamber finding the Dark Lord sitting stiffly on one of the grand red velvet chairs placed in front of the fireplace. The flames had died out and left burning embers casting eerie shadows around the other wise dark room. Bellatrix quickly walked towards him, bowing low in front of him to kiss the hems of his robes. She rose facing him dark eyes watching and anticipating. His gaze was one thing most people shriveled under, but not her. If anything Bellatrix seemed more alive.

" Bella" he said in a tone of disdain making her blink in acknowledgment of what was to come. " You have disappointed me greatly this evening. For a witch of your skill this task should have been simple but you have failed me more than ever before, how is this possible?"

" We were out numbered My Lord. The others…."

"Silence." He said cutting her off mid sentence "I do not care to hear your excuses. You more than anyone should have known what this loss means for us."

Voldemort looked at her, she looked scarred under every other emotion it still shone through bright as day. As each second passed he watched as she stood still as stone, immobilized like the statues that stood silently in the hallways. He was considering what should be done. Everything he did she seemed able to draw pleasure from. Punishment even of the highest form she was able to tolerate with a look of pure admiration. Then the thought came to him. The one thing he knew she would not be able to tolerate. A thin smirk showed on his thin lips as he looked thoughts turned slowly in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Excessively Complex, Mahsa FF, Lewrahfanfics and JoSchmo666. Finally another chapter, I had a really hectic summer and my internet wasn't working for a while, finally school started two weeks ago and I've been trying to stay on top of homework (there really is far to much). I really hope you like the chapter and there should be a new chapter up sooner than later. please review

Watching his face she saw that a new change had come over it. This new look had a certain cruelty that seemed much more than inhuman. Bellatrix's mind was racing thinking of every possible punishment he could inflict upon her. Nothing would prepare her for this.

" You are here forth banished from my sight until further notice." Voldemort said without a hint of emotion. Her face was that of utter defeat and shock. He had finally found the one thing that she would not be able to live with, or without.

" Master, surely there is something else?"

She was searching for a way out and hopelessly so. He would show no mercy for this display of emotion. She was showing her weakness and only making it easier for the Dark Lord to punish her with it.

" Leave the grounds tonight and do not return until you are summoned back. Do I need to make myself anymore clear." It was not a question but a statement and not one to be argued with.

"No, my Lord" She said in complete submission. Bowing low to kiss the hem of his robe she left in a hurry. She stole one last glance back before silently closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back finally! So one note for reading this chapter. The bits that seem like dialogue are what she's thinking to herself. Yes I do believe that because of her time spent in Azkaban she developed two personalities.

* * *

He can't do this.

Well of course he can he's the Dark Lord… your lord.

What the hell am I going to do now?

What you always do. Exactly what he told you to.

But it's just not fair, I'm his most loyal…

Shut up! Lets get the facts straight here. One you'll do anything he says even if it's "not fair". Two, life is not fair so get over it. And three as it is now you can't do anything, so wait and be patient.

These were Bellatrix's thoughts as she walked back down the hall to her room on the other side of the mansion to collect the few belongings she had. The hallways seemed so much longer than they ever had in the past and it was a miracle that she didn't run in to any of the other inhabitants of the manor.

When she got into her room she found her husband already asleep under the black sheets. She looked at him and almost thought of waking him to say goodbye but decided against it.

He would only make things more confusing.

No, he loves me.

What about what happened with Cissy?

It didn't mean anything!

You sure?

… No.


End file.
